In today's society, users and organizations are increasingly utilizing smartphones and other computing devices to gain access to the Internet, request and access various types of content, access software applications, access software services, access large volumes of data, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. Currently, in order to handle large volumes of requests from users requesting content, services, and applications, content providers often employ the use of content delivery networks and systems to serve the content and provide the services to the users in a more efficient and effective manner. Content delivery networks are particularly useful when high performance, reliability, scalability, and cost savings associated with distributing the content and providing the services are important to the content providers that provide the content, services, and software applications.
Despite the tremendous benefits that content delivery networks and other technologies provide today, there is still room for enhancing the functionality of content delivery networks and their associated technologies. As an example, user devices currently have to be associated with each individual network through which the user devices operate on a case by case basis. A tablet device may associate and register with a cellular network by using a specific process that includes utilizing the cellular network itself, the tablet device's identifier, a telephone number associated with the tablet device, and other information. Then, the same tablet device may also need to be registered separately on one or more Wi-Fi networks through which the tablet device operates. The cellular network and the one or more Wi-Fi networks may each have separate administrative processes that have to be performed iteratively. As a result, if a user or a domain has many associated devices, each device will need to be separately configured for each of the supporting networks through which the devices will need to operate. When a new network is added to the list of supporting networks, then the process of configuration for each of the devices has to be repeated. Similarly, when a new application service is added by the user to a device or to a supporting network, similar configuration processes also need to be conducted. Another example issue associated with content delivery networks and their associated technologies is that content access is often denied to users and organizations because of its close coupling to content consumption.